


Safe Warmth

by SaltyBlueChurro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bullying, Kinda like a myth i guess idfk anymore, Marriage Proposal, NO DEATH, some kinda au idfk, this just kinda appeared outta no where so idk what tag, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyBlueChurro/pseuds/SaltyBlueChurro
Summary: Just a tale of two boys, finding their way





	1. Safe and Warm

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't kill me Eileen

The trouble with always wishing upon a star is that there are consequences to every wish. Wish for a cat and you may get allergic to it. Wish for someone to fall in love with you? Let’s just say that never ends well.

The tales of all the horrible things that have happened to those who wish upon a star was what filled Lance’s childhood. From toddler days to middle school blues, everyone always whispered about the wishing star and its dire repercussions

When Keith moved to town, there were whispers of everything he has lost and how it was all due to the wishing star. However, when Keith got wind of what the wishing star was, he tilted his head in confusion and concern before saying he never heard of it. Thus, more rumor flew around declaring him a descendant of the star, one who will bring down terror all around.

* * *

“Hey, Wishing Star!” someone jeered out to Keith as he made his way out of the school. They thought he would respond back to that horrible nickname? They were wrong. It was pointless for him to retaliate as it would only cause more trouble. Naturally, he could only get so far before the inevitable shove was given, sending him flying onto the ground as the others gathered like wolves surrounding their prey.

“What do you assholes want?” Keith said, struggling to stand up as his bag full of books and paper was scattered across the ground below. He was shoved down again as they closed in tighter around him in a suffocating manner.

“You to get lost. You’re nothing but a loser. And there’s nothing you can do to stop me, _Wishing_ _Star_ ,” the bully smirked, getting closer to Keith’s face before spitting in it with a sneer. The rest of the group laughed before it suddenly became silenced as if someone took their voices and snuffed them like a candle. Then came the chaos.

All at once the group jump onto Keith, punching and kicking every spot they could all because of Keith punching their “leader” in the face. He held in his cries of pain to not give into the satisfaction. They weren’t going to gain anything from Keith if he could help it. They could have his name, his past, but one thing they will never get: satisfaction.

“Hey, douche-canoes! Find someone your own size to take your high testosterone levels out on or even try a sport like maybe wrestling or football. Oooh! Maybe even go to the gym? I hear they have great _non-human_ punching bags,” a cheery voice interrupted, breaking up the fight with words alone. The group blinked at the newcomer before scattering off because it was the principal’s kid, and no one wanted to be on his bad side.

“Thanks for that uh…” Keith trailed off, looking up at his savior. His eyes met blue, the bluest from the clearest seas, and he had to glance away in fear of getting lost at sea.

“The name’s Lance, but you can call me anytime,” came a soft, helping hand. Keith risked a look back at Lance’s face only to see a flirtatious wink and a kind smile. With another blink, Keith brushed Lance’s hand off before standing up himself and gathering up his scattered belongings. Lance blinked before slowly bringing his hand back to himself in defeat.

“I guess. I guess I’ll see you around, Wishing Star,” Lance said, turning around to head home. He only made it so far before he was roughly grabbed by the collar.

“What did you call me?” came a growl that spilled from Keith’s lips, eyes in a fiery rage. His fists were clenched tightly, shaking with undeniable rage.

“Wishing Star? Isn’t that your name?” Lance’s eyes widened in confusion and fear. He had no idea what he had done wrong. He thought he had the boy in front of him’s name right, but he could be mistaken. Wishing Star _was_ an unusual name.

“No! That’s just some dumbass nickname they gave me around that stupid story about a wishing star or whatever. Mine name is Keith if you even care. I bet they put you up to this considering how fast they ran off,” Keith gave Lance a hard shove against the wall with a snarl before running off.

“No, Keith. Wait,” Lance started to say before he lost sight of the other. He brought his hand to his hair before tugging it in frustrations. Keith is going to be the death of him.

* * *

 

Months come and go before Lance is able to make a dent in Keith’s titanium walls with a plate of brownies and a soft smile. That and he had help keeping Keith from running away before Lance got close.

“What do you want?” Keith said, arms crossed but eyes darting around in a fight or flight mode.

“I just wanted to talk. You didn’t give me a chance to say anything before you took off that one time. So, _please_ just listen to me and eat your heart out with brownies?” Lance’s eyes pleaded softly, holding the plate out to Keith with a warm smile.

“Okay,” Keith said hesitantly, before grabbing a brownie and taking his first bite. He melted instantly, smiling wide at the deliciousness that graced his taste buds.

“Cute…” softly came Lance’s voice as he saw the happiness radiate from Keith’s face before realizing what he said and his face becoming tomato red. He clapped a hand in front of his mouth in hopes Keith didn’t hear him.

“What?” Keith blinked at Lance in shock. Why would Lance call _him_ , a loser who is cursed from the sky above, cute?

“Uh. Nothing! I, uh, well, you see. I’m not like those guys. The only reason they ran off is because I’m the principal’s kid and they didn’t want to get on my bad side and have my word reflect poorly on them and I really didn’t want to tarnish their grades for what I thought was a onetime occurrence but I guess it really wasn’t since you reacted badly to the name they were calling you and honestly it was dumb of me not realize that it was a bad name and I’m so so so incredibly sorry for-” Lance was cut off by a brownie being shoved into his face by Keith. He blinked eyes wide at the smile that grace Keith’s lips, making him seem ethereal.  

“Sorry. I didn’t know how to get you to stop. And I guess we can start over. Friends?” Keith held his hand out for a handshake.

Lance swallowed before taking the hand and shaking it, “Friends.”

* * *

 

Their friendship grew strong despite all the ridicule brought before from those who strongly believed in the myth of the wishing star, including Lance’s family. Despite all the hate surrounding them, they found love together as the soon grew from mega best friends to boyfriends. Unfortunately, this could only last so long before something tragic could happen.

There was no telling how this disaster came to be, only that it was a long time coming and wherever Keith went, it was sure to follow after a while.  
  
“Moonlight, please,” Lance’s giggled as he was being tickled by Keith. He kicked at Keith, hoping to knock him off long enough to get away.

“Okay. Okay. I’ll stop Starshine,” Keith smiled as he flopped down onto the bed next to his universe, his life.

“Thanks. I can’t believe college is almost over. It felt like yesterday we were just becoming friends,” Lance smiled before rolling over and laying down on top of Keith.

“Mhmm. It’s time to sleep,” Keith said before snuggling deeper into Lance and almost instantly falling asleep.

“Night, mi universo,” Lance whispered before looking out the window at the night sky. His eye caught a twinkling light and he smiled before thinking to himself that he wished he had the courage to marry Keith.

* * *

 

Like the tales are, a wish made upon a star will bring a dire consequence to those who seek its powers.

Lance’s wish was heard and with it came his consequence.

It was supposed to be a fun trip. They were supposed to go on a skiing trip and on the last day, Lance was going to propose. However, life had other plans. Most importantly, an avalanche.

“Lance!” Keith shouted, rushing to push Lance out of the way. Unfortunately, they both got caught into the tumbling snow, submerging the two into a blanket of darkness and weight.

“Keith?” Lance called out, moving carefully to not disturb the snow any more than needed. He managed to crawl over to Keith’s slowly breathing body before getting in his arms to preserve heat. There he laid, wrapped softly in Keith’s arms as they both slipped deeper into the abyss. Both, safe and warm.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling conclusion  
> I SUCK AT FLUFF OKAY

Beeping. That’s what Lance heard upon waking. Where was he? Most importantly, where was Keith? He struggled to sit up in the uncomfortable bed. The pristine white walls glistened in the only way a sterile environment can. So, he was in the hospital. He didn’t die.

            “Ah. Mr. McClain. I see you’re awake now. How are you feeling?” a voice came from Lance’s left. He blinked his eyes to adjust more to the new light.

            “Like I just fought an intergalactic war against purple space cats,” Lance’s groaned out. How long had he been here?

            “I guess an avalanche would do that to ya. You’re lucky to be alive. Both you and your friend, Mr. Kogane,” the doctor continued before launching into an entire spiel about everything that was wrong with his body when he was brought in. But all Lance could concentrate on was that they both were alive.

            Soon the two were released from the hospital, hugging each other tightly. They never wanted to let go of each other. Together they were entwined in every universe imaginable. Together they are the universe.

* * *

 

            “Hey, Keith,” Lance called softly, next to him on the couch. Their kittens, Red and Blue respectively, laid curled up in each other’s laps. After the avalanche, the two would have nightmares about being trapped in the snow with no rescue, so it was suggested to the pair to invest in service animals.

            “Yeah, Star?” said Keith, barely glancing up from the book he was reading, hand absentmindedly petting Red.

            Lance took a deep breath, organizing his thoughts carefully. He wrote down the entire speech he wanted to give to Keith but of course, he could never stick to it.

            “Keith, the Moon to my Sun. The dark to my light. My everything. We’ve been through so much together. Hell, I’m surprised to even know you because you definitely avoided me like the plague. Of course, that was my fault really. I was a dumb kid. I’m still kinda that dumb kid. I am so glad you gave me a chance. And now? I know that no matter what… you’ll be my universe, my moon, my anchor. So, would you bestow me the honor of marrying you?” Lance had slowly progressed down onto one knee as Keith stared at him in shock, eyes full of love and happiness.

“Lance. I- yes. I’ll marry you, you dork,” Keith’s smiled reach his eyes as he tackled Lance to the ground and pressed kisses all over him in pure joy while Lance laughed happily as the two kittens scurried away as if giving the two their moment.

 Through the highs and lows of the rest of their life, they stuck together. They had their fights, their make-ups, their troubles. But through it all, they were the Sun and the Moon. And as the tales say, the two became the day and the night, Starshine and Moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
